Oasis
by L.Medora
Summary: Oneshot prequel to the last Puck/Artie I wrote, Hot Summer Night. A bit of back story with a lot of sex, enjoy!


Summary: Prequel to Hot Summer Night, smutty oneshot.

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters or the songs these stories are named after.

This one's dedicated to calikocat for reminding me that I was planning on writing this a few days ago. Yay, thank you, hope you like it!

* * *

Two weeks into summer, Puck was already partied out. He'd done literally _everything_ and grown so bored that he actually fell asleep while everybody around him exerted themselves like it was the time of their lives. Puck. Was. Bored.

"Dude, are you seeing this?"

Puck looked over at Finn whose face was stuck to something that resembled an infant staring transfixed at a mobile on a crib. His attention was on Brittany and Santana, going at it like they always did. Seriously, making out in public was like their favorite thing. Santana could bitch at strangers who gave them shit and Brit got Santana. They were crazy about it. But Puck didn't get the same kind of joy out of it the way he used to. Realizing _that_ just made him even more bored than before, if possible.

"I'm going for a slushy," Puck sighed, standing up from the park bench where the others had spent the afternoon hanging out. Nobody even noticed as he left, too busy being so goddamned entertained.

Puck crossed the street from the park to the gas station on the corner. As he walked into the tiny, air conditioned space, the chick behind the register sat up a little straighter like some kind of animal sensing prey. Puck rolled his eyes and walked straight back to the slushy machines. As he filled a cup of blueberry blast, he heard the familiar sound of gloved hands on rubber wheels and turned to look.

"Hey, Puck," Artie said, rolling up to him. There were all kinds of snack items piled in his lap, leaving his hands free.

"What's up, Art—oh, shit!" Puck stepped back as his slushy spilled over. He quickly threw some napkins over the mess and put a lid on the cup.

"Whoops, didn't mean to distract," Artie laughed, watching with amusement while Puck worked.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up, wheels," Puck muttered, shaking a blob of ice off his fingers. "What are you doing here, anyway? Facebook says you're busy with a marathon round of Halo."

"Restocking the supplies," Artie answered, motioning down at his lap in a way Puck usually used for sexual references. The thought made him snicker, which Artie ignored. "What were you doing on my Facebook, anyway? Shouldn't you be out doing the most, legs?"

"I've been so frickin' bored, man," Puck sighed, turning to lean against the counter and face Artie properly. "I think I party OD'ed and I'm coming down from the high. Nothing's any fun anymore, you know?"

"No, I don't; Halo never quits," Artie shrugged. His face suddenly lit up and he pushed his glasses up his nose, one of those little quirks that Puck couldn't ever not notice. "Hey, maybe you should give it a try. If you're so bored, maybe mind-numbing video games are the cure."

"Oh, god, I'll try anything once," Puck groaned shamefully. "Let's go."

"Hey, fill me up one of them big gulps first, would you?" Artie said, reclining in his chair and nodding like he was some kind of pimp. Puck was too tired to call him out on the lameness of him and just did as he said.

They paid the girl at the register and left together, much to her obvious disappointment. The way to Artie's house was short and as neither of them had a car, they faced the walk together. Well, neither of them actually walked. Artie sat back while Puck drove, kicking the ground and riding with his feet on the back support beam.

Once at Artie's, they went straight to his room. Puck paused just outside the door, noticing a few of his decorations which included a handwritten sign. _Halo marathon—do not disturb._ He chuckled to himself, walking inside and closing the door behind him.

Inside Artie's room, everything was comfortable and very accessible. The bed was just a mattress on the ground, cornered against the wall with a mountain of pillows piled on top. Just a few feet away was a little flat screen decked out with his systems. There were game and movie cases scattered all over the place and a trash bin in the corner was stuffed with empty wrappers.

"Dude, how do you not get fat and lazy in this place?" Puck asked, plopping himself down on the bed. Artie did the same, using only his arms like it was routine for him.

"Metabolism of steel and wheelchair workouts," Artie shrugged nonchalantly, reaching for a pair of controllers and the TV remote.

Artie started off by explaining the basics of the game, which commands from the controller did what, and the general game storyline. Puck was able to follow easily enough, but he let Artie lead a campaign before actually participating.

It was funny, though. The more he got into it, the more relaxed he felt. He hadn't realized it before, but being so bored had him really stressed out. Sitting there with Artie for hours on end, shooting fuckers from space and laughing together with the kid really made him feel alright. As the day wore out, Puck realized he was actually enjoying himself in Artie's company.

Almost ten at night, there was a knock on the door. "Artie, sweetie, it's cooled down enough to open the windows. We're turning off the AC now."

"Sure, mom," Artie called back, not really paying attention. His mom returned that they not stay up too late and that she'd be asleep upstairs if they needed anything, to which Artie mumbled another reply. Puck rolled his eyes and stood up to open the window himself. As he unlocked it and pushed the glass open, he heard the game pause along with the sound of Artie sighing into a stretch. A cool breeze rushed through the room, much needed to wipe out the stuffiness which had accumulated through the day. Puck stood there for a moment like a dog with his head out the window before turning back around and stopping dead in his tracks.

Artie was pulling his shirt off. He must have been feeling the heat of the room and not realized it until the game was paused. But it wasn't his ghostly white skin or unexpected muscle tone which gave Puck pause—it was the way his dick suddenly woke up like a bear from hibernation. That fucking troll.

"You coming back or what?" Artie asked, shaking the controller at him. "I was totally kicking your ass!"

"You wish," Puck smirked, walking back to the bed with a saunter in his step. It was strange how easily that switch could flip from "friend zone" to "on the prowl" in an instant. As he leaned back into the pillows and got a look at Artie's bare chest up close, he couldn't find it in himself to mind. "How's about we make this a game a little more interesting?"

"Interesting how?" Artie asked, attention caught. "I don't have any cash, so rule out betting."

"Strip game," Puck suggested with ease. "You pick the settings and all that, you know it better. But infinite lives. Every time one of us gets ganked, something comes off."

"Hardly seems fair, you've got a head start," Artie scoffed, motioning at his torso.

"I'm new, I need it," Puck shot, sticking his tongue out at him.

Artie laughed, eyes narrowed and searching. For a moment Puck thought he might say no, then he'd have to find some other way to get himself off. But that meant leaving and going back to being unbearably bored. "Alright. I'm in."

_Yes_. "Set us up, Captain."

"Lame one," Artie remarked as he focused on the TV, going through the menu to set them up the way Puck wanted. After a minute, they were ready. The game began.

Of course, Artie kicked ass. He'd spend the last two weeks doing just that. But Puck was a fast learner and presented a decent challenge. Not to mention, he found that distracting Artie at just the right moment gave him an advantage. First, it was nudging him in the side, causing him to jolt his character forward and into Puck's line of fire. Off went a single sock, the prude…but Artie got him back by retaliating the second his character was back in action. There went Puck's shirt. Puck scooted ever closer while Artie was too focused to notice, or at least while he was trying to focus. He slipped up and forgot to keep track of Puck's side of the screen and didn't see him sneak up behind him. Another sock. Artie was beginning to blush up his neck, which Puck had a perfect view of. Puck was too distracted by the sight to care when Artie pulled the same shit and took him out when he was back up and running. Whoop, there went Puck's pants.

In just his boxer briefs, Puck made a point of settling himself ever closer to Artie who stared intently at the screen. The characters on screen chased each other down endlessly, but Puck was only running in circles, secretly watching the veins in Artie's neck work. He was close enough to feel the warmth of him, and where their shoulders touched, the humid summer air made them stick.

Artie caught on to his circles and ran around to meet him face to face. He was about to get him. Puck hooked one arm over Artie's shoulder like a buddy and looped the other up under his arm and held the controller between his arms. Artie, so determined and focused, faltered. They met and nearly crashed in the game and Puck got him with a single shot. With an exasperated sigh, Artie set his controller down and began undoing his pants. Puck sat back and watched with fascination as the jeans were pulled off with practiced movements, revealing the thin white legs and boxers beneath. All formalities aside, Puck could only think "I am going to fuck that."

"Dude, pay attention," Artie said, drawing him out of his reverie. Oh yeah, the game. They began chasing each other again, but Puck wasn't even partially interested anymore. He practically had the kid in his lap and he'd be damned if he didn't spot a boner in his shorts.

"Hey, you think I'll get you faster with a grenade or this here spike bomb from hell?" Puck laughed, low voice rumbling against Artie's back. He watched out of the corner of his eye how his voice had an effect on Artie's crotch, so he kept talking. He asked every question he could think of, commented on every stupid little thing, and made sure to let Artie know what he thought of his tactics. The whole time, Artie was struggling to keep control, but Puck saw how his eyes fluttered ever so slightly whenever his breath washed over his neck. Neither of them even bothered to hide that they were hard as fucking rocks. The game was forgotten as both of them were only half-heartedly running around shooting at random things. Puck was only staring at the sky and spinning in circles just before he looked down, caught a glimpse of Artie's character, and threw a grenade. Boom, time to get naked.

"Here, lemme help you with that," Puck said, sliding out from behind Artie. He circled over to settle between the kid's legs and stared down at his prize greedily. Artie gulped, looked paler than usual, but he seemed very driven on not letting Puck get to him.

"You're blocking my view," he pointed out, raising his chin in an attempt to look over Puck's shoulders.

"Well, _sorry_," Puck said jokingly, dropping his stomach onto the bed so his face was practically in Artie's crotch. No reaction from his face as he resumed playing, but his dick jumped like it was trying to slap him. Alright, time to blow the shit out of the water. Puck was totally done with the foreplay.

He settled himself on his elbows for easy access as he fingered the hem of Artie's boxers, watching how his stomach tightened when their skin made contact. Grinning to himself, he hooked onto the fabric and dragged it down. Above his head, Artie was frantically pressing buttons on the controller, but below, his cock sprung free and snapped straight back against his belly. Like, _damn_, he was hard. Puck flicked his eyes up, saw the angry red blush on Artie's cheeks as he desperately kept his eyes on the screen, and watched his jaw drop when Puck wrapped his fist around his cock. Smirking at his bit of triumph, Puck looked back down and lowered his head, pressing his lips to Artie's erection, sinking his mouth onto the head.

"Shit…" Artie whispered, arms resting on Puck's shoulders as his muscles went limp. At the bit of encouragement, Puck went down further and sucked hard when he pulled up, drawing a delicious little moan from the boy. As he pulled back up to the head, he barely scraped his teeth against the tip, then pushed back down as far as his throat would allow, which was all the way, he was proud to think. He created a steady pace, working in small movements before pulling back all the way then returning to the minimal effort. The whole process drove Artie insane and soon, he threw down the controller and planted his hands on the sides of Puck's head, fingertips brushing into his mohawk, and guided him just the way he wanted. Puck let him, not minding that his mouth was being fucked like a whore. He took Artie by the hips, more out of need for something to hold onto during the vertigo, and let Artie have his way until he felt that the boy was about to pop. Then he put a stop to it. It wasn't that he didn't want Artie to cum in his mouth or anything, there were already drops of it spreading over his tongue, but he didn't want it to happen just yet. So he ignored the steady push of Artie's hands and sat up on his haunches, pretty sure that his grip would leaves bruises on the poor hipbones.

"Wha—huh?" Artie gasped, eyes half lidded as he looked up at him with despair and confusion.

"Where's your lube?" Puck demanded in a low growl.

"What?" Artie said, regaining his senses as he pushed up his glasses. There was that little quirk again and Puck just couldn't stand the way it made heat pool in his stomach. He leaned forward so his teeth scraped against Artie's ear, their crotches pressed together with Puck's bruising grip holding them there.

"You've been in this room for two weeks," he purred lowly, letting his tongue flick against the shell of Artie's ear. "What have you been using to pull your own cock?"

With a shaky gasp, Artie reached under the pillows behind him and pulled out a little bottle of unscented lotion. Close enough. Puck took it from him and set it aside. He returned his hands to Artie's body, feeling like he could combust if he wasn't constantly touching him. He hooked one arm around his shoulders, the other under his knees, and Artie compliantly let Puck lay him down bed, arranging him just the way he wanted with a pillow under his head and his legs spread wide. When he was done, Puck straddled his hips, grinning down at his work while Artie looked up at him with wide, lust-blown eyes.

"Puck…are you gonna…?" Artie whispered.

"Am I what?"

"Are…" Artie took a deep breath, looking up with a new sense of vulnerability. "Are you going to fuck me?"

"You're not ready for that, little man," Puck chuckled. "I'm just gonna ride you until you praise my name and cum in my ass."

It was like all the air had been punched out of Artie's lungs and his eyes fluttered shut for a second. Just watching that happen beneath him almost made Puck have the same reaction, but he remained in control. He had to take a deep, shaky breath to keep it that way, and his cool was maintained.

He reached for the bottle of lotion, clumsy fingers missing at the first swipe. When he got it, he popped the cap and poured a bit on his palm and rubbed his hands together. First, he stroked himself, just to get a feel for the substance and know how it would feel for Artie. Plus, always sample the merchandise. But his dick was too happy from the attention from him to let go just yet, so he scooted back a little and took Artie's in the same fist and stroked them together, getting nice and slick. With his free hand, he reached behind and began to stretch himself with his fingers, using a familiar scissoring motion to make it go quickly.

It got really quiet. Everyone else in the house was upstairs and asleep. Halo was still running the theme music. The room was filled with low, breathy pants and sounds from the nightlife outside, brought in by the summer breeze. Somewhere, below all that, there was the sound of two rapid heartbeats trying to leap out of their cages, together sounding like a far off hummingbird. They both noticed the quiet, but neither of them broke it. It was too comfortable, led by Puck's direction as he pleasured them both with his hands. When Puck felt they were both ready, he stopped jacking the both of them off and sat up enough to get himself into position.

"You ready for this?" he asked shakily, looking down at Artie with dark eyes, sweat beading on his forehead from the effort of going so slowly.

"Infinity to the yes, man, just get on me," Artie whined, looking up at Puck with that neediness which could melt any heart. He noticed that the glasses were beginning to slide down Artie's nose, and Puck would be damned if he let him push them back up. Puck reached down and carefully pulled off Artie's glasses, setting them aside like the glass needed to be handled with delicacy.

"They'll just end up falling off anyway," he said shortly, returning his hands to their work. "And I don't want anything to distract you from this."

Without another word, Puck lowered himself onto Artie's cock, guiding with the tips of his fingers. Artie breathed in quick little pants, probably doing his best not to cry out. The thought made Puck grin and relax a little. His body loosened around the intrusion with a little assistance, and soon enough, he was fully seated on Artie's hips.

"Fucking Christ, you're huge," Puck gasped, rocking down to get more comfortable. The motion broke whatever resolve Artie had previously held onto and a long, low moan rumbled through his chest. Puck's jaw quivered as he repeated the motion. "What, that feel good?"

"Yes," Artie breathed, both his hands flying to Puck's waist in a death grip. "Oh god, yes…"

Puck kept his hips moving—rolling and grinding like a professional. He worked Artie's dick like a joystick, using it to make the most gorgeous, wanton noises spew from the body beneath him. He watched those liquid eyes roll back into his head as he lost all sense and that just made Puck want to give him more. He placed his palms flat on Artie's stomach, smoothing them up his chest until he found a grip on surprisingly toned shoulders. At this new angle, Puck was easily able to lift his hips and thusly, slam back down. Artie yelped.

"There we go," Puck laughed darkly, thrusting himself down again and again, making Artie cry out for him with each one. "Come on, Artie…j-just _give it to me_…"

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck," Artie shouted, nails digging into Puck's flesh. "Please, more, just don't stop, don't ever stop…"

"Dude, you feel so fucking good," Puck moaned, letting his forehead fall into the crook of Artie's neck for just a moment. It changed the angle too much and any loss of pleasure was just too unfathomable to accept. Keeping one hand on Artie's chest, Puck pushed himself up straight, feeling the rapid heartbeat beneath his fingertips as he rode him properly.

"Oh god…I want…" Artie panted, eyes following the movement. He was too delirious to even finish his thoughts, let alone sentences.

"What?" Puck whispered, slowing himself down so Artie could think. "What do you want? Tell me what you need…please…"

"I…I…" Something flashed across Artie's face like long-settled frustration and a kind of anger that made his teeth shake. "I just want to fuck you so bad…"

Of course, he couldn't use his hips the way Puck could. He couldn't choose the pace and bury himself inside just the way he wanted. Slowing ever so slightly, Puck reached behind him and ran his fingers up Artie's thighs, watching a curious look cross the face below him.

"I know you do," Puck whispered, leaning back further, just touching him. He found the right grip, the right angle, and looked down at Artie who watched him like he was the most interesting thing on the planet. He picked up the pace, now able to use his muscles in a whole new way, working Artie into a tangled mess of nerve endings. He fucked himself in earnest with a kind of roughness tops were usually too polite to ask for. His insides strained to keep up, his own cock slapping down with the force of every thrust.

"Shit, I am loving your ass right now," Artie moaned through clenched teeth, brow furrowed and cheeks flushed.

"My ass is loving your cock," Puck hissed with a delicious smile, earning a laugh.

Biting his lip, Artie let go of Puck's hip and moved it down to grasp his erection, pumping in time with the thrusts.

"You tryin'ta make me cum?" Puck whispered, not trusting his voice. He was putting so much effort into just pounding himself that he was beginning to feel every other part of him quiver.

"Come on, Noah, you know you want to," Artie teased, but Puck could see it in his eyes that he wouldn't last much longer.

"Say it again," Puck commanded, pushing himself forward to change the angle one last time and he nearly shouted when he found the sweet spot with Artie's dick. "_Say my name!_"

"Noah…" Artie moaned, tightening his fist, pumping faster. "P-please, Noah, h-harder!"

Puck complied, slamming himself down with dangerous force. They were both moaning, panting profanities and each other's names back and both as the pressure between them built to the breaking point. It was Artie who cracked first, throwing his head back, mouth wide in a silent scream as he exploded Puck's insides with heat. Watching him unravel, feeling himself being filled, sent Puck over the edge and he came hard and loud, covering Artie all the way up his face with cum. They worked each other through it, milking the orgasm until one or both of them passed out. Puck fell forward, coating himself with his own seed and Artie's sweat, but he was too boneless to care.

It could have been hours or days that they held still, just trying to recover. After an eternity, Puck regained enough strength to push himself off Artie and roll over onto his back. Both their chests were heaving, not seeming to be able to get enough air. Puck turned his head to the side and Artie returned the glance from the corner of his eye. Puck raised a closed hand and Artie did the same. They brofisted.

"S-so that was gay sex," Artie breathed shakily.

"Mmm, _now_ we get to the dirty talk," Puck chuckled. Artie laughed with him, finally calming a bit.

"We just had _sex_," he said in a seductively low voice.

"Damn straight," Puck returned, mouth twisting up into a smug grin. He and Artie shared a look, then he blushed. The kid's face was still covered in his spunk. He felt all around him for a piece of clothing and came up with his own shirt which he used to help clean Artie.

"You got missiles down there or something?" Artie asked as Puck rubbed the shirt down his neck. "I've never heard of anybody getting air when they came."

"I'm the Puckasaurus rex," Puck answered proudly. "I defy the usual laws of physics."

"Hmm…tastes like the iron of men and the blood of your enemies," Artie said thoughtfully, liking his lips where some of the cum had landed.

"You like it that much, maybe I should give you some more," Puck teased lightly, pausing the cleanup with his hand in the air. Artie glanced at him sideways, smile playing at the corner of his mouth. "You up for round two?"

They didn't even need to speak the answer, just sank into each other once more. And so it was that Artie became Puck's oasis, saving him from boredom and the summer heat. Or perhaps it was their activities which made the sun so hot during those months. Needless to say, Puck wasn't bored for the rest of the summer. Or ever. Suddenly, things were looking up.

* * *

AN: Yeesh that was a lot longer than the last one. Good for you for sticking with it! Thoughts, opinions, review?


End file.
